hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 04
The fourth episode of Hetalia: Axis Powers was broadcast on February 13, 2009. It adapts from the Axis Powers arc of the first published manga volume, and introduces the character of Japan. Plot Summary Was A Shut-In 60 Years Ago The pre-title segment picks up from where the teaser left off, as Germany discusses business with Japan, having brought Italy along with him. Italy however, is busy flirting with a bunch of Japanese girls and annoying a bystander. Japan signs the Tripartite Pact, and becomes the third and final member of the group. The World is Proud of Japanese Technology!! Germany asks Japan if he would be able to build a U-Boat, only for Japan to produce a miniature model of one. He goes on to mention that there are 12 different colors and patterns available, that new colors will be released with the season, and that a popular voice actress will play the commercial announcer. He then reveals that it can also transform into a giant robot. While relaxing in a hot spring, Italy mentions to Japan that Germany told him about the miniature U-Boats, and asks if he could make a miniature version of himself. As Japan tries to explain that they don't offer miniature Italians, Italy peeks at Japan's penis and comments as to how miniature it is as well. Chibitalia Chibitalia, with a wild dog gnawing at the back of his hat, notices Spain sitting alone and depressed. When he asks him what's wrong, Spain only tells him to do everything he likes while he still can, as Austria and France fight in the background. Chibitalia finally understands what Spain meant, as Austria wins the war and claims him as his own, standing triumphantly atop a fallen Romano (South Italy). As Chibitalia cries, Austria tells him that he (Austria) will be in charge of Chibitalia's politics, and that Chibitalia will be his servant and obey his every word. Chibitalia asks if there will be pasta, only to be quickly shot down. Japan, Germany, And Italy Germany reflects on how powerful Japan has grown to be, his qualities, and his common catchphrases: *"I'll try my best." *"Until next time." *"I'll think about it." *"All of my answers are "no"." *"It's a quirk" His attention then turns to Italy, who emits a cheer of "Pasta!". He finds himself lost for words as to what the "Italy of now" is. Post-Credits Teaser Italy narrates the preview for the following episode, entitled "Shouting S.O.S At The Center Of The World", a story also adapted from volume 1 of the published Hetalia manga. Character Appearances *Italy *Germany *Japan *Chibitalia *Austria *Spain Non-speaking cameos: *France *Chibiromano Voice Cast Japanese Cast *Narrator: Yuki Kaida *Italy: Daisuke Namikawa *Germany: Hiroki Yasumoto *Japan: Hiroki Takahashi *Austria: Akira Sasanuma *Spain: Go Inoue *Chibitalia: Aki Kanada English Cast *Narrator: Jamie Marchi *Italy: Todd Haberkorn *Germany: Patrick Seitz *Japan: Christopher Bevins *Austria: Chuck Huber *Spain: Dave Trosko *Chibitalia: Brina Palencia Trivia *In the equivalent strips in the Axis Powers arc in Hetalia: Volume 1, it is shown that due to being a shut-in for over 200 years, Japan sees the world as an RPG (and accompanying text boxes like "Germany and Italy have joined your party!" are shown from his point of view). This detail was left out of the episode. *Germany is not shown reprimanding and manhandling Italy for his flirting with the Japanese women, as he does in the equivalent Axis Powers strips. *When he signs the pact in the manga, there is an expository monologue by Japan about having been isolated from the rest of the world and being out of touch with the newer generations. This detail was also left out of the episode. *After the U-Boat scene in the manga, there is a strip involving Japan's culture shock when it comes to foreign foods, as he declines to eat the escargot dinner that Germany and Italy have cooked. This part was later put at the start of Episode 15. *Another strip not adapted to this episode involved Japan scolding Italy for his shameless nudity, only for him to find that Germany has also gotten naked due to the intense heat. This strip was also later put at the start of Episode 15. *The entire last section with the Axis, with Germany musing over Japan and Italy, is anime-original content, having no equivalent in either the webcomic or published versions. Category:Anime Category:Anime Episodes